Tengri
Tengrism (also spelled as Tengriism) was historically found throughout much of Mongolia, Northern and Western China, and Central Asia for as long as the 2nd century. The adherents of Tengrism worship Tengri, the sky-father, and are extremely tolerant of all other religions, which is the historical context and inspiration for the religious syncretism mechanic for Tengri countries within EU4. Tengrism is still worshiped to this day primarily in Mongolia, Russia, China, Kazakhstan, and Kyrgyzstan. See also: Tengri countries, Confucian, Shinto, Bon, Muist, Vajrayana, Sunni, Suomenusko, Nestorian, Manichaean, Mongolia, Huns, Hungary, Xiongnu, Bulgaria Bonuses (without syncretic faith) * -20% Cavalry Cost Modifier * +10% Cavalry Combat Ability Mechanics Tengrism currently has Confucian, Shinto, Bon, and Muist considered as heretics; every other religion in-game are considered heathens. Tengrism has the secondary religion mechanics which allow Tengri countries to tolerate another religion as if it was primary. When having a secondary religion, new bonuses are acquired and replace the default ones. Secondary religions bonuses Chalcedonian * +1 Diplomatic Reputation * -10% Stability Cost Modifier Catholic * +1 Diplomatic Reputation * +1 Possible Advisors Protestant * -10% Idea Cost Reformed * -1 National Unrest * -10% Advisor Costs Orthodox * +10% Global Settler Increase * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith Monophysite * +10% Siege Ability * +10% Fort Defense Nestorian * +2 Tolerance of Heathens * +10% Siege Ability Arianism * +10% National Tax Modifier * +10% Fort Defense Sunni * +10% Trade Efficiency * +100% Chance of New Heir Shia * +5% Morale of Armies * -10% Advisor Costs Khawarij * -10% Ship Costs * -10% Advisor Costs Vajrayana * +1 Yearly Horde Unity * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith Mahayana * +10% National Tax Modifier * +2 Tolerance of Heathens Theravada * -10% Development Cost * +1 Diplomats Hinduism * +2 Tolerance of Heretics * +2 Tolerance of Heathens Sikhism * +5% Morale of Armies * -1 National Unrest Jainism * +2 Tolerance of Heathens * -1 National Unrest Zunism * +5% Morale of Armies * +20% Fort Defense Sanamahism * +5% Morale of Armies * +20% Fort Defense Confucianism * -10% Administrative Technology Cost * -10% Stability Cost Modifier Shinto * +5% Discipline * -1 National Unrest Bon * +5% Discipline * -10% Stability Cost Modifier Muism * -10% Stability Cost Modifier * +25% Looting Speed Animism * +2 Tolerance of the True Faith * +25% Looting Speed Shamanism * +2 Tolerance of the True Faith * +25% Looting Speed Hellenism * +10% Infantry Combat Ability * +10% National Tax Modifier Zamolxism * +10% Infantry Combat Ability * +1 Tolerance of Heathens Nabataean * +20% Caravan Power * +1 Tolerance of Heathens Zoroastrian * +1 Merchants * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith Manichaean * +1 Merchants * +2 Tolerance of Heathens Jewish * +1 Possible Advisors * -10% Advisor Costs Totemism * +2 Tolerance of the True Faith * +25% Looting Speed Mayan * +1 Possible Advisors * -10% Stability Cost Modifier South American * +1 Possible Advisors * +5% National Tax Modifier Nahuatl * +5% Morale of Armies * +20% Raze Power Gain Inti * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Druidism * +1 Tolerance of the True Faith * -1 National Unrest Romuva * +1 Attrition for Enemies * +2 Tolerance of Heathens Slavic * +1 Attrition for Enemies * +20% Fort Defense Suomenusko * +1 Attrition for Enemies * +10% National Tax Modifier Norse * -10% Mercenary Maintenance * +20% Galley Combat Ability Germanic * -10% Mercenary Maintenance * +5% Morale of Armies Egyptian * -10% Construction Cost * +20% Fort Defense Fetishism * +2 Tolerance of the True Faith * +25% Looting Speed Ashurism * -10% Recruitment Time * +20% Fort Defense South Arabian * +1 Yearly Prestige * -10% Land Attrition Secular *N/A Irreligious *N/A Decisions Black Shamanism * Ruler has Administrative Skill of at least 3. * Do NOT have country modifier Yellow Shamanism. Upon Enactment: * Gain country modifier Black Shamanism ( +2 Missionary Strength) until the end of the campaign. Yellow Shamanism * Ruler has Administrative Skill of at least 3. Upon Enactment: * Gain country modifier Yellow Shamanism ( +2 Tolerance of Heathens) until the end of the campaign. Enforce our Heritage *Neighboring country: **Is not in Eastern religion group. * Stability at least 1. Upon Enactment: *Gain country modifier Enforcing our Heritage for the rest of the campaign. ** +2% Missionary Strength ** -1 Tolerance of Heathens Anti-Christian Edict *Is not Defender of the Faith. *Is in the Eastern religion group. *One of the following must be true: **Neighboring country: ***Is in the Christian religion group. ***Opinion is less than 0. **Hainan: ***Province Owner: ****Is in the Christian religion group. ****Opinion is less than 0. **Aomen: ***Province Owner: ****Is in the Christian religion group. ****Opinion is less than 0. **Sakam: ***Province Owner: ****Is in the Christian religion group. ****Opinion is less than 0. Upon Enactment: *Gain country modifier Anti-Christian Edict for the rest of the campaign. ** +2% Missionary Strength ** -10% Improve Relations Hold a Festival for Tengri *Is Tengri. *Hasn't country modifier Gods Pleased. * Administrative Power at least 50. * Has at least 15% of yearly income in treasure. Upon enactment: *Lose 50 Administrative Power. *Lose 15% of yearly income. *Gain country modifier Gods Pleased for 1 year. ** +2% Missionary Strength ** +10% Morale of Armies ** -10% Stability Cost Modifier Category:Eastern Religions Category:Religion